


Second Kid Of California

by klutzy_girl



Category: Saved By The Bell (TV 2020), Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Humor, Post-Season/Series 01, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Set post season one of the revival. Kelly getting knocked up again at forty-five after a quickie in a helicopter was not planned but she and Zack are beyond thrilled with this pregnancy anyway.
Relationships: Kelly Kapowski/Zack Morris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Second Kid Of California

Getting knocked up again at forty-five after fucking her husband in the governor’s helicopter was not part of Kelly Morris’ plan but she can’t say she complained (much) - she and Zack had tried for another baby for years without success before eventually giving up. And yeah, going through pregnancy at her age sounded absolutely exhausting but they were both excited about the baby anyway. Mac wasn’t on board at first, however, and made sure to let them know. “But I’m not going to be an only child anymore!” he whined.

“But you’ll be a big brother,” Kelly pointed out, ruffling her son’s hair. She ignored the glare he sent her way.

“True.” He pursed his lips. “Do I have to change a diaper? Because gross, and fuck that.”

“Language!” Kelly chided while Zack laughed at their son.

“That’s what a nanny is for,” Zack pointed out.

Kelly playfully swatted her husband. “Zack!” But honestly, they probably should rehire Mac’s nanny - she had become part of their family while he was growing up.

Zack beamed at his wife and splayed his hand across her stomach. “You’re so beautiful, Kel.”

“And you’re as sweet as ever.” God, she loved this man, despite his narcissism. Honestly, she was used to it.

Mac gagged behind them. “And that’s why you’re in this position now. Haven’t you two heard of safe sex? Condoms! Birth control! Any kind! You’ve drilled this into my head plenty of times over the years.” Then he stormed out of the room in a dramatic huff, only to realize he forgot his phone. Trying to sneak back in without either of his parents realizing failed spectacularly so he staged another dramatic exit on his way back out.

Kelly and Zack watched in amusement. “He definitely got that from us - the apple doesn’t fall from the tree.” 

Zack laughed and kissed her. “Speaking in cliches now?” He was so lucky to have the love of his life by his side in everything he did, even this. She was a fantastic First Lady of California, the best there ever was.

The baby kicked against his palm, and Kelly teared up. She couldn’t wait to meet this little miracle, their long-awaited second child. She definitely missed drinking, though, which horrified Jessie on a daily basis since she wouldn’t stop complaining about it whenever they talked. “We hear you, sweetheart, and we absolutely can’t wait to meet you.” 

“But not for a few more months, baby Morris,” Zack corrected.

“Yeah, we’re not ready for you just yet.” She still needed to do a pregnancy photoshoot, too (most pictures would be private, while a select few would be released to the public). This pregnancy was going by quicker than expected.

When the baby, a little girl named after her mother, arrived two months later, Mac thought she looked gross but also immediately loved her. “This is weird. She’s tiny and looks disgusting but is also the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen? How does that even work?” 

Kelly snorted. “You were like that too.”

He gasped, offended. “How dare you!” 

“Mac, leave your mother alone,” Zack chided.

“So you really named this baby after Mom?” Mac glanced back and forth between them, refusing to let go of his sister.

“Kelly Joy Morris,” she confirmed. Sue her, she was a narcissist too. And it didn’t really matter in the long run, anyway - they planned to call the baby by her middle name.

“Hopefully she finds a group of awesome friends at Bayside too,” Mac mused. Joy cooed in his arms and he melted on the spot. 

“That’s the dream, kid.” Zack snapped a picture of both his kids and reminded himself to have his secretary blow it up later. 

“Give me my baby back.” Kelly glared at her son until he relented and returned Joy to her. She kissed the baby’s forehead and finally relaxed now that the newborn was once again in her arms.

A celebratory helicopter quickie had altered the course of Kelly and Zack’s life and they had no regrets about it at all. Hopefully nobody would find out the truth of their daughter’s conception because that’d blow up in their faces but they weren’t worried. For now, the three older Morrises were going to enjoy this new blessing in their lives and celebrate her arrival with those closest to them.


End file.
